This invention relates to transformers and more particularly to terminals for dry-type transformers.
A transformer with a dry-type construction includes at least one coil mounted to a core so as to form a core/coil assembly. The core is ferromagnetic and is often comprised of a stack of metal plates or laminations composed of grain-oriented silicon steel. The core/coil assembly is enclosed by protective material to separate the core/coil assembly from the surrounding environs. If the transformer is constructed for mounting inside a building or other protective structure, the protective material may be adapted to primarily provide electrical insulation, whereas if the transformer is constructed for exterior mounting, the protective material may be adapted to provide both electrical insulation and environmental protection.
Referring now to FIGS. 1a and 1b, there is shown a prior art terminal 10 that is conventionally used in dry-type transformers. The terminal 10 includes a tongue-shaped connector 12 joined by a narrow neck (not shown) to a crimp 14 having a split cylindrical shape. In FIG. 1a, the terminal 10 is shown as it is received from a manufacturer. In order to be used in a transformer, the connector 12 must be bent at the neck so as to be disposed at a ninety degree (right) angle to the crimp 14, as shown in FIG. 1b. The bending of the neck creates stress that can lead to breakage.
The present invention is directed to a terminal and mounting system therefor for use in a dry-type transformer, wherein the terminal is less susceptible to breakage.